Macro
Category: Terminology Category: Guides Commands A Macro is a shortcut to execute a sequence of one to six commands, each of which can be used to activate a Job Ability, start casting a spell, issue a pet command, change an item of equipment, put text to a chat channel, or perform some other action. The execution is sequential, and can be interrupted by activating another macro during /wait commands, or by pressing the "Escape" key or the cancel button on a controller/gamepad during select target (for example, or others) commands. A macro interrupted during its execution will not complete the command on which the interruption occurred, nor execute the remaining commands in the sequence. Users are given 20 Books with 10 macro palettes each. Each palette consists of 2 rows of 10 macros each. Every Content ID (character) has its own, unique set of macro palettes, which are not shared with other characters on the same account. Macros are stored on the game client, not the PlayOnline server; users playing with the same account on multiple clients (for example, another PC, PS2, or XBOX 360) will not have access to the macros written on another machine. However, macros can be manually stored and loaded from the PlayOnline servers. Storing Configuration Data on PlayOnline Servers It is possible to store configuration data (macros, configuration settings, and map markers) on PlayOnline servers, in addition to your game machine's own hard disk drive. You can store the configuration data for one character's worth of data on the PlayOnline servers. It is highly recommended that you save to the server, in case something happens to your hard drive. If your game file data disappears it would be a pain to redo all the macros. Note: This method does not save Equipment Set Macros. Last verified 3/17/2015. Saving to the Server At the character selection screen, highlight the character to save the data for, and press the following buttons/keys. Selecting "Yes" will overwrite the character settings file stored on the server. :PlayStation 2 Controller: L1 button + L3 button :XBOX 360 Controller: LB + left stick button :PC/Keyboard: Shift + Alt + Ctrl + B Restoring from the Server At the character selection screen, highlight the character to restore the data for, and press the following buttons/keys. Selecting "Yes" will overwrite the currently selected character's information with the character information currently stored on the server. :PlayStation 2: R1 button + R3 button :XBOX 360: RB + right stick button :PC/Keyboard: Shift + Alt + Ctrl + R Deleting Data and Restoring Default Settings At the character selection screen, highlight the character to restore the default data for, and press the following buttons/keys. Confirm deletion to restore default settings for the currently highlighted character. :PlayStation 2: R1 button + L2 button + R3 button + L3 button :XBOX 360: RB + LB + right stick button + left stick button :PC/Keyboard: Shift + Alt + Ctrl + D Backing up Macros PC Users PC client users can back up macro files while not logged on to the character. The location for files containing the macros for PC clients is at. Try doing a search of your C drive for mcr*.dat or look in the common location of Program Files\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\FINAL FANTASY XI\USER\{ID}\mcr*.dat PlayStation 2 Users PlayStation 2 users can use PlayOnline storage in their PlayStation 2 browser to store up to 4 sets of 20 book macros each (Slot A, Slot B, Slot C, Slot D), each slot is marked with the name of the character, date the macro set was saved to storage, and the time it was saved to storage. They can be switched at the character selection screen when logging on. To save or restore macros in this way (stored on the PlayStation 2), follow the instructions above for saving/restoring from the PlayOnline servers but choose one of the slots on your PlayStation 2 when prompted. Macros are stored on the PlayStation 2 and can not be loaded from another console. Available commands :See Commands for a complete list of commands that can be used. Each macro starts with a command to determine what type of command you will issue. The most common are: : Selecting a Target (Pronouns) Several commands require you to specify a target as a parameter to your action (such as /lockon, /target, /magic, and /range), you can use the following placeholders to select targets: Syntax When programming your macros, be sure to always include proper spelling, punctuation, and targets. Refer to the page for each command for more information about their usage and examples. Quotation marks are optional when referencing a single-word ability, weapon skill, spell, etc. (for instance, "/ja Benediction " is a working macro). *You may also create macro command lines (such as the examples listed below) with words used in the Auto-Translator format which can cut down on time it takes (and make sure it is spelled correctly) to write out an ability, weaponskill, or items. All auto-translated words appear as {example}. **''Make sure as you are typing out a macro line you put the auto-translated format of whichever word first and then go back and add quotation marks to each side of the auto-translated phrase. As putting a quotation mark first and typing out the first couple of letters and pressing TAB will interfere.'' : Other Placeholders These are some additional placeholders which make using macros more helpful. These may be placed anywhere in a chat or echo line: Macro Guides * Summoner Macro Guide * Beastmaster Macro Guide * White Mage Macro Guide * Puppetmaster Macro Ideas * ASCII Alt Codes Guide (i.e., how to make special characters) * Macros Guide by Egomzez * Samurai: Extended macros for non windower user's. * The Hub System of Macro Management a guide by Sekhmet